Ludzie
'''Ludzie '''są rasą stworzoną przez Bogów zamieszkująca głównie Bolganio w III Okresie. Inteligentne stworzenia stworzyły wiele cywilizacji na przestrzeni wieków. Historia Wczesna Historia Po utworzeniu III Okresu Levia i Behemo pod obserwacją Boga Słońca stworzyli inteligentne stworzenia, którzy zaludnili kontynenty Maistia i Bolganio. Ludzie wynaleźli pismo, rolnictwo i odkryli magię. Jakiś czas potem powstała religia Levin. Z biegiem czasu ludzie stworzyli różne cywilizację z czego najbardziej rozwiniętą było Magiczne Królestwo Levianta w regionie Evillious. Pięć wieków później powstał Kalendarz Evillious. W EC 013 Magiczne Królestwo zostało zniszczone w czasie Zagłady Levianty. Jakiś czas potem Imperium Tasan rozpadło się i ostatecznie zostało pochłonięte przez Imperium Beelzenian. Era Średniowieczna Ostatecznie Imperium Beelzenian zdominowało większość regionu. W EC 136 na terenie Asmodean w Beelzenian dochodziło do zaginięć kobiet spowodowanych przez Księcia Sateriasisa Venomania trzy kobiety Maylis Beelzenia, Mikulia Greeonio i Lukana Octo urodziły dzieci księcia sprawiając że powstał Ród Venomania który był prześladowany przez wieki. Mniej niż sto lat później Asmodean ogłosiło niepodległość. W EC 301 Levianta zostało odbudowane jako Boskie Levianta. W EC 325 w Beelzenian wybuchła wojna domowa spowodowana zniknięciem Księżnej Banicy Conchity a następnie wybuchła wojna między Imperium i Asmodean. Po długim konflikcie oba kraje znacząco osłabły w EC 399. Tego samego roku tereny Lucifeni ogłosiły niepodległość od Beelzenian. W EC 470s Lucifenia walczyła z Asmodean i Beelzenia stając się nowym mocarstwem w Evillious. W tym samym czasie ludność Beelzenian była tępiona przez epidemię Gula.W EC 499 ludność Lucifeni cierpiała z powodu tyrani Księżniczki Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. W tym samym roku monarchini rozkazała atak na Królestwo Elphegort przez co wybuchła Rewolucja w Lucifeni a Lucifenia została skolonizowana przez Królestwo Marlon. Przyjmując politykę imperializmu, Królestwo najechało Beelzenia i Asmodean dzięki terytorium Lucifeni. W EC 505 wojna została gwałtownie zakończona. Era Oświecenia W EC 508, Boskie Levianta było terroryzowane przez Neo Apokalipsę. Dwa lata później Marlon przywróciło Lucifeni suwerenność a dawne Królestwo stało się Republiką Lucifeni. W EC 573 narody Evillious utrorzyły Policję Światową. Kilkadziesiąt lat później w EC 592 został odkryty kontynent Maistia. Kontynent zosta skolonizowany przez Fundację Freezis ze względów handlowych. W EC 609 populacja miasta Toragay w Elphegort została zdziesiątkowana przez Margarite Blankenheim przez co napięcie między narodowe nasiliło się. Zaraz potem po serii morderstw w Rolled w Republice Lucifeni spowodowanych przez Lemy Abelarda sprawiły że strach między narodowy nasilił się. W EC 776 Maistia ogłosiła niepodległość jako Stany Zjednoczone Maistia. Era Nowoczesna W EC 842 krawcowa popełnione przez Kayo Sudou morderstwa wywołały ogromny wpływ na świat. W EC 878, kraje Lucifenia, Elphegort, Levianta i Marlon podpisały traktat Aishikeru tworząc Stany Zjednoczone Evillious, w późniejszym czasie ze względu na to że sędzia Gallerian Marlon czerpał zyski z sądu państwowego będąc podatnym na przekupstwo wybuchl Skandal Czarnej Gwiazdy, ostatecznie prowadzący do Wojny Domowej w Leviancie w EC 983. W EC 993, Elphegort najechało Lucifenie i wszystkie narody Evillious zostały wplątane w Wielką Wojnę. W EC 998, wojsko Elphegort stworzyło broń o nazwie Kara. Po aktywacji broń zniszczyła cały świat. Rasy i Grupy Etniczne Asmodean thumb|110px|Typowy Asmodean Rasa ludzi pochodzących z Asmodean. W trakcie całej historii, byli zróżnicowani pod względem wyglądu. Włosy mogły być srebrne lub fioletowe, a kolor skóry jasny czy ciemny. Almoga-Mobarez Grupa Etniczna pochodząca z Asmodean. Charakterystyczne dla nich były maski zasłaniające twarze. Na ogół tolerowani w granicach swojego kraju. Beelzenian thumb|110px|Typowy BeelzenianLudzie pochodzący z Imperium Beelzeni. Ze względu na historie, różnili się wyglądem, jednak typowe były rude lub brązowe włosy i oczy w podobnych kolorach. Elphe thumb|110px|Typowy ElpheLudzie pochodzący z Elphegort. Wzorowani na postaci Helda z Drugiego Okresu. Elphe byli znani ze swojej bladej skóry, zielonych włosów i oczu. Pomimo tego, odcienie były różne. Większa część rasy została zmasakrowana podczas Zielonego Polowania. Jakokuese Rasa pochodząca z Jakoku. Ich charakterystyczną cechą były czarne włosy. Leviantan Rasa ludzi pochodząca z Levianty. Zróżnicowani pod względem wyglądu, wiele z nich posiadało magiczne moce. Loop Octopus thumb|110px|Typowy Loop OctopusRasa pochodziła z Levianty. Charakteryzowali się różowymi włosami i bladą skórą. Wielu z członków klanu posiadało moc proroczego snu. Po Zagładzie Levianty wielu członków zmarło. Ocalani zostali ostatecznie przyjęci jako część populacji Asmodean. Lucifenian Rasa ludzi pochodzących z Lucifeni. Ze względu na swoją historię, byli zróżnicowali pod względem wyglądu. Zwykle posiadali brązowe lub rude włosy, jednak blond nie były rzadkością. Marlon thumb|110px|Typowy NetsumaLudzie pochodzący z Marlon. Choć typowy członek rasy posiadał czarne lub brązowe włosy, to potomkowie Rodziny Królewskiej Marlon mieli niebieskie włosy. Netsuma Rasa wywodząca się z Jakoku. Charakteryzowali się oni białymi włosami, czerwonymi oczami i bladą skórą. Netsuma byli prześladowani przez wyznawców Levin i przed 500 EC stali się nieliczni. thumb|110px Królewski Lucifenian Rasa pochodząca z Lucifeni. Byli między innymi członkami Rodziny Królewskiej Lucifeni. Posiadali blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Biologia i wygląd Ludzie są rasą ssaków. Składali się z ciała, duszy i umysłu. Mają możliwość logicznego myślenia i przechowania wspomnień z poprzednich przeżyć. Człowiek postrzega świat dzięki pięciu zmysłom wzroku, słuchu, dotyku, węchu i smaku. Ludzie są wszystkożerni. Potrzebują jedzenia i picia w celu pozyskania energii. Są też w stanie rozmnażać się płciową, a ich ciążą trwa średnio dziewięć miesięcy. Podczas ich kreacji, sprawiono, że będą różnorodni na przykład pod względem skóry, włosów czy oczu. Dziedziczą je po swoich rodzicach i przodkach. Niektórzy ludzi rodzili się posiadając magiczny potencjał dzięki czemu mogli praktykować sztuki magiczne. Koncepcje i Ciekawostki Koncept * Ludzie są inspirowani prawdziwymi ludźmi . * Wiele ras jest wzorowanych na wyglądzie Vocaloidów przez które są reprezentowane. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Kategoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:The Muzzle of Nemesis Kategoria:Judgment of Corruption Kategoria:Marlon Kategoria:Levianta Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Tasan Kategoria:Lioness Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Evillious Kategoria:Elphegort Kategoria:Jakoku Kategoria:Asmodean Kategoria:Beelzenia Kategoria:Maistia Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita